


Five people Ronon has loved

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Backstory, Friendship, Gen, Sateda, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/243016.html?thread=4849736#t4849736">here</a> for a sg1_five_things prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five people Ronon has loved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/243016.html?thread=4849736#t4849736) for a sg1_five_things prompt.

_1) His twin sister, Valereen_

She was two minutes older than him and never let him forget it. She wore her hair in five braids with colourful beads in them, which she changed every season. She dared him to run to the river during the rain and then brought him honey cakes when he got sick.

Ronon doesn't know what happened to her, but she was probably culled.

 

 _2) His father, Sennan_

His father held him up high and swung him through the air until his arms got tired. Then he sat down on the floor and told Ronon stories: Stories of heroes and of times long past; stories of his mother and the gredelberry cream cake she could make better than anyone else. When Ronon got accepted into Art School his father stood next to him with a proud smile on his face and told him he'd always known Ronon would make it.

He caught a fever and died when Ronon was seventeen.

 

 _3) His girlfriend, Melena_

He met her during a solstice party: Tyre had twisted his ankle and she'd wrapped it up and gave him a stern lecture about not drinking too much. Tyre nodded dutifully and probably forgot about it the next day, but Ronon asked her out.

They went up on a roof in the evening and told each other star stories. She smiled at him and told him that if he wanted to go with her to the next town dance, he was welcome to do so, but only if he promised not to step on her toes. They moved in together a year later.

He couldn't save her.

 

 _4) An acquaintance, Linor_

He met her when he'd been running for about five years. She helped him even though she shouldn't, and for that he loved her. She wasn't afraid of him, even when he told her she should be, and she gave him as much food and medicine as he could carry. She was kind to him.

He left as soon as he could walk again, desperately hoping that this time, the Wraith wouldn't come, that he'd been fast enough, that she would be spared, and knew all the while that he'd doomed her entire village.

 

 _5) His team_

One day, when they were sitting around a table in the Mess, Ronon looked at his team and thought "I love these people."

"You don't mind, do you," Rodney said and stole Ronon's cup of jeres pudding. John gave him a look and pulled his own cup closer.

"Hey," Rodney protested, "you let her," he gestured towards Teyla with his spoon, "steal your things all the time!"

"I do not!" Rodney stared at him. "Okay," John conceded, "but she only gets the fruit I don't like. And don't even try to tell me you like the red banana-things. Teyla told me you give them to Torren all the time."

Teyla gave an apologetic smile at the betrayed look Rodney shot her. "He quite enjoys them, especially now that he has learnt to eat them without dripping everywhere."

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" John asked. Ronon startled and then reached forward to grab the rest of Rodney's pudding.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine."


End file.
